Fearless Heart
by oparbeth
Summary: Tris is the humble daughter of a bodyguard,and Christina, the rich girl who this man protects, have never forgotten that fun day at the pool which ended up being their worst nightmare. From that fatal moment on, their lives will take a separate gripping tale of love, courage and intrigue, where two female bodyguards seek to protect their loved ones.{Tris\Beatrice, Four\Tobias}
1. Chapter 1:

**Fearless Heart**

 _Valle DE bravo Mexico 1994.  
_

 _Chapter 1_

Tris p.o.v

"Did you realize I'm wearing this Tris? Christina showed me her beautiful diamond necklace that was clasped round her neck. i giggled first, yes, 'she suddenly stopped walking and turned to face me. She removed her hands behind her back to reveal a small, squared shaped box wrapped with a red ribbon and gave it to me i took it from her and unwrap it slowly I'm left speechless when i see It's a beautiful green diamond necklace just like hers. I spend a few minutes admiring it just to be broken out of my trance by Chris voice "I want both of us to have one ,so we can be connected forever" Chris, It's beautiful, thank you. I hugged her tightly with my eyes clouded with tears. When we released each other we both looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. I turn around and let her clasp it around my neck.

Christina! we both turn around at the mention of her name to see my dad strolling over to us. My dad is Chris body guard we have been living here in Chris ranch with my mum Natalie since i was a child due to my father's work we are practically like sisters. "your mother wants you to go into the house, you're going out" my dad informed her. Aw! Andrew, I want to stay with Tris a little longer, My best friend. My heart swell with happiness by just hearing her say that it meant a lot to me. My dad chuckled at us when we both looked at him with puppy faces, We continued to stare at him like that with pouting faces for a few more minutes and my dad shook his head from side to side while he was still considering our offer a gunshot was heard and a guard fell into the swimming pool. Aah! both Chris and i screamed at the same time. On the ground! On the ground! my dad screamed as he was shooting at the captors, we both fell to the ground and more gunshot were being fired, suddenly one of the captors took Chris from the ground and threw her on his shoulder as he is running away. CHRIS! i screamed on top of my lungs. My dad got shot and fell on the ground clutching his right shoulder.

All i could see was a blur more captors falling to the ground from being shot by my dad while blood was soaking his shirt from his shoulder. I stood up and ran behind my dad's back and hide my face on his back because i have never felt so scared in my life before like i feel right now, Tears were flowing from my eyes at a rapid pace that i couldn't control them. Chris was screaming as they were taking her away with tears in her face and her shoulder length black hair sticking to her face. TRIS! ANDREW! Chris screamed on top of her lungs when they threw her inside the black us v van as the tires of the van screeched on the sand as it took off and left my dad and i on the ground with the body of the guards and captors that are dead with blood pooling everywhere in the pool area. The site itself made me want to throw and prayed to the guardian angel so that all this was just a dream that i will be able to wake up from, My dad turned around and hugged me tightly as i buried my face on his chest crying and him looking at the direction where the van took off and only dust was left floating on the air.

 _Hours Later._

Christina's parents, Dario and Paula together with my dad and I were all at the study room with the police waiting for a call from the captors to ask for ransom. Chris mom was pacing around in the study room with a nervous look on her face while i was sitting on my dad's lap worried if i will ever be able to see my best friend ever again, My dad had a calm face all through out i knew he was trying to stay strong for me but i knew better that he was destroyed from the inside. The phone finally rang and one of the officers connected it to the loud speaker. "Hello?" Dario answered the phone. " Listen to me and listen well we don't have much time, we want you to give us 5 million dollars in cash or else we shall kill your precious daughter." was heard from the other end of the line. " I want to speak to my daughter" Dario demanded, we want the money first " I said i want to speak to my daughter first" Dario demanded through gritted teeth a few seconds passed by before Chris voice was heard from the other end of the line. " Hello? Dad? I'm really scared" The captor took over once again" We want the money to be delivered in the given location and we want it delivered by the bodyguard who killed our men in one hour and no cops allowed."

I felt as if all the color had left my face because i knew that they were going to kill my dad. Without another word my dad stood up and left the study, i followed him and saw him heading towards the sculpture where we go to pray to our guardian angel. he knelt down on it and i saw my mother heading towards him with a tear strained face, my dad saw her approach and rose to his feet he took her in his hands and rubbed her back in a soothing manner while hugging her tightly. " Please don't go, don't do this, those people will kill you please" my mom begged my dad, my dad released her and stared at her directly in the eyes with a serious face " Are you asking me to let Christina die? to flee like a coward? What example will i be showing to Tris?" My dad told her my mom began to sob again and my dad hugged once more i came out behind the wall i was hiding and ran to my dad and hugged him tightly.

My dad released me and knelt down so we were at eye level and looked me straight in the eyes. " Heyy, no, no, don't cry"my dad told me."Listent to me, i didn't choose this job but the job sometime chooses you, you understand that right? i nooded my head to answer him because i didn't trust my voice to speak and he continued and when you have a huge passion like it is taking care and protecting someone you have to continue until the end and give your life if necessary, you understand that right?" I do dad and i'm so proud of you. "Aww! that's the best thing you could've told me" he said and hugged me tightly once mom and i watched him put on his bullet proof vest and prepare himself, I am so scared to death for my dad because i don't think i can stand loosing him he is my mentor and him and my mum are the people i love most in my life. He went back inside to collect the money and my mum and i stood there togrther hugging each other and sobbing because we may never see my dad ever again. I do understand why he is doing all of this but it still does scare the crap out of me.

My dad came out with the money which was in a big duffel bag and was ready to go Paula insisted to go with her and so did I,my dad was first against it but i promised to remain inthe car with Chris mom. He hugged my mom one last time and Dario thanked him as we got to the car and took of, the ride to the exchange location was silent and we got there the captors car was already at the location waiting for us which was in an opened field. he removed his seatbelt and turned around to look at me. his eyes were sad which mirrored my own and tears clouding my vision he took my hands in his and looked me straight in the eyes while he told me " Listen to me, don't worry okay? no matter what happens i will always protect you, just like i once told Christina, I will always protect the both of you just like a guardian Angel." I know dad and i love you so, so much. i know, he kissed my forehead and got outside the car with the duffel bag. One of the captors also left the car, he was tall around six foot tall, muscular and had tatoos all over his hands, he had short blonde hair with cold green eyes he also had a smug smile when he walked towards my dad.

The man searched my dad and they had a few exchange going on between them. Paula had her hands held tightly against the steering wheel with sweat collecting on her forehead. She was shaking with a nervous look on her face.I myself felt like i was dying by just watching my dad there with the man my dad is the bravest man that i know but i was still so worried abt him. I know he will do anything to save Chris because he has always loved her like a second daughter. The man made a signal to the others and chris came out of the car running at a very high speed heading towards my dad with her hair blowing behind her, she crashed into my dad and held him tightly while crying Paula released a breath that she was holding and tears of joy run down her face. They had a few exchange going on between them and finally paula left the car and ran towards them. suddenly the man started pushing my dad towards there van i got out and watched my dad being pushed towards the van, he took once last glance behind his shoulder at us and got into the car. I started sobbing with my body shaking with every sob for my dad.

The car did not move yet for a couple of minutes then suddenly an explosion was heared when the car blew up. NOOOO! i ran at a high speed towards the explosion with Chris hot at my tail i knelt down and started sobbing. i felt like the whole word was spinning around and everything around me was all a blur. Chris and i held each other tightly while we continued to cry, i don't know how my mom will take the news but i know it will surely destroy her just like it has done to me. The funeral for my dad was held a few days later and i couldn't stop crying through out the ceremony. When my mom had the news she went into shock for 2 days before coming back to normal. Dario came to where we were standing with my mom and gave her a cheque to help us for a while and told us that he could never repay us for what my dad did, It was later confirmed that my dad's bullet proof vest had a bomb in it. He sacrificed himself so that we could all be safe and i know he will always watch over us just like he promised us. Our guardian angel.

As i was looking into my dad's grave i felt a presence next to me, i turned around a saw Chris looking at me she took my hands and moved me to the side her eyes were red and puffy just like mine. " Lets make an oath, that when we grow up the bad people can't hurt the good people" are you saying we should be like Angels? " Yes" Chris anwered me. We should swear to take care of others and give our life for that just like my dad, i chocked on the word dad. " Should we choose a date" yes i answered. We turned towards each other and held our hands together and looked each other straight in the eyes. " One from the heart and the other from the mind and we are together only one."We stood there and hugged each other tightly infront of my dad's grave crying and i knew from that day onwards our lives was going to take a seperate path from what we had both planned for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _15 years later Los Angeles California._

Tris p.o.v

I arrive at the address which i was given for the cake delivery which is a very big and beautiful mansion, i get out of the car and rush to the back seat of the car as fast as i can in my six inches ankle boots heel to go and get the cake. I keep it in the cake stroller and cover it with a white cake cover and head towards the entrance of the mansion. " Hello I'm Tris prior, the one in charge of bringing the cake." I tell the guard at the gate who is tall but not too tall, he is dressed in a dark grey fitting shirt with marching pants, he has a short blonde hair with blue eyes and is very muscular with a gun hostler around his waist he must be the security guard of the mansion. " The catering already arrived." he tells me." Oh i know but the cake is still missing!" i tell him with a very excited look on my face and smiling widely at him." Look , this BIG,BIG thing i have here is the cake" I tell him gesturing to the still covered cake really happy still. The guard looks at me with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Yes yes yes, since they didn't get to deliver before they sent me to bring it," I keep on smiling widely at him hoping for him to let me in. The mansion is know to belong to one of the most richest billionaire in the state so i really need to deliver it and make a good name and impression for my business, i started the bakery business immediately when we left Mexico and moved here in the united states. I try to move pass him but he moves to block my way. " Well nobody informed me" the guard retorts back with a scowl in his face." Ah, well I'm letting you know" i answer him politely with a big smile and pouting lips. The guard sigh and looks at me once more with an annoying face. So i decide to not give up and keep on insisting." Look the oven broke down, And when that happens, things take a little longer, That's how cakes are, that's how life is. So you'll let me in right? yes right?" I try to move past him and he blocks my way once more."NO" he says to me with a hard glare.

I decide to also mimic his glare too." And what do you think i have here?" i gesture my hand towards the cake," A bomb or what?" i lean back to look at him with my hands on my hips as i glare at him. "look miss i already told you No, so stop wasting my time and get the hell out of here, this is not a zoo." i feel so much humiliated by that i know I'm not dressed fancy or sophisticated like most women of this neighborhood did but it still hurt. I have just worn my tight blue pencil jeans with a read tank top and my long blonde hair was left hanging down, with my brown six inches ankle boots, stud earrings and applied a little bit of make up. " LOOK BOOM!" I finally release the cake cover to reveal the big cake that i have brought, the guard continues to stare at me like I'm insane while i smile widely at him. It's the cake i tell him." Look sir do i look like a murderer to you or something?' " No" a deep husky voice answers and i peek behind the guards shoulder and when i do I'm left speechless. My jaw drops about an inch and it just hangs there. I am in awe as i admire his gorgeousness. He has worn a well fitted pair of black pants, and a matching suit which fits him tightly on his chest, shows his perfect muscles and seems to be so fancy and expensive with a red tie, he seems to be a foot taller than me, he has a dark brown hair which almost seems black which is fairly short, He is slender and lean but by the way his suit fits him, I can't help but notice he is also muscular. I realize I'm staring too obvious and smile at him politely.

A few minutes pass by as we continue to stare at each other, i want to look away but i can't bring myself to do so. I hold his gaze and i notice that his eyes are a beautiful deep color not any blue but the one found in the middle of the ocean he is breath taking. He smiles at me , i attempt to smile back but i catch myself getting distracted as he stares into my eyes. He abruptly clears his throat and moves forward to stand next to the guard. " Can i help you with something?" he asks with a deep sexy voice. " Oh yes please, help me with this. I Can't take this anymore" I smile widely at him as i give him the cake cover in his hands. He looks at me with a confused look on his face. " OK we have to carry it carefully, we don't want it to get damaged, because if it does and the owners of this house get mad I'll die." i explain to the handsome man with a serious look on my face as he looks at me curiously. " What a beautiful mansion" i take a couple of steps back from the gate to admire the well built mansion decorated with beautiful flowers in awe. The man and the guard continue to look at me silently. " They are really rich people right?" I ask the handsome man smiling. He looks around too with a beautiful smile on his face which shows his deep dimples and nodded his head dramatically.

I decide to take my chance and ask him how much he earns just by working in the beautiful mansion. " Do they pay you well, as a waiter?" He chuckles and turns to look at the guard with an amused face, i continue to look at him curiously wondering what is so funny about the question. "Aah, well they don't pay me" i look at him wide eyed wondering why on earth don't they pay him, he must have seen my reaction and decide to continue. " Well because I'm the owner." Hello I'm Tobias Eaton. I look at him with wide eyes and a blush on my cheeks i have never been so embarrassed like I'm. " OH no no no, sir, I want to die" i tell him while quickly taking back the cake cover from his hands. " Ah well excuse me, first tell me where to leave your cake and then i can go shoot myself" i tell him still embarrassed he stares at me with those beautiful eyes and a small smile on his lips while tilting his head to the side to take a good look at my face and asks the guard by the name Drew to show me the area to put the cake. I begin to push the white stroller which have the cake towards the mansion and look behind my shoulder to see Tobias staring at me with a smile on his face, i quickly turn back while blushing but i could still feel his stare on my back as i rush quickly to the area.

As i continue to set the cake in the area where drew showed me, i feel a presence next to me i turn and come face to face with Tobias he helps me in arranging the cake which is a five layer one and as we are both trying to balance it well at the table our hands accidentally brush against each other and i feel sparks flying through out my veins his eyes snap up to meet mine, he must have fell them too he smiles at me and i hold his gaze getting lost in his beautiful dark blue eyes and smiling back at him. Suddenly our staring contest is interrupted by Tobias name being called behind me. TOBIAS! I turn around at the voice and see a pretty lady coming towards us,she has a long black hair, with pretty green eyes and has worn a black high-wasted pencil skirt that goes to her knees but was so tight that made it seem like she has trouble walking, a tight white button down shirt that is tucked into the skirt and black heels that had 8 inch heels and a 1 inch platform with also a golden chain clasped around her neck and matching pair of earrings and has make up on she is stunning and looks like the models you see on magazines. " There you are, I have been looking for you everywhere". The woman tells Tobias without even casting a glance at me.

''Yes Lauren is everything okay" he asks the lady Lauren, Lauren sigh and finally turns her gaze towards me. " I don't think i have seen you around before, are you new here or something?" she asks not bothering to answer Tobias back. " Hello I'm Tris and I'm here to deliver the cake which was ordered for the mansion" i answer her back politely. "Oh" she eyed me up and down as if analyzing me and finally turns back to Tobias. " Can you come with me for a second" she asks him and start walking back to the direction i presume is the house. " Sure honey" Tobias says to her. he turns back and looks at me with a smile on his face. " Sorry about that, that's Lauren my girlfriend, well duty calls and Again thank you for the cake" he tells me. I smile and answered him " Your welcome" i watch his retrieving figure go to the same direction as Lauren and smile to myself. He is sure the most hottest guy i have ever seen in my entire life. I walk a bit around the mansion admiring it and finally decide to go back and close the bakery since i have just left Marlene and Lynn my work staff at the bakery shop. It has also been such an exhausting day that i really need to go back home and rest.

As I'm walking back i here a dog back and i stop dead in my tracks and turn to look towards the direction of the dog and when i do I'm shocked when i see a body floating in the swimming pool, i ran as fast as i can towards the pool, remove my boots and jump into the water from a distance i here Tobias voice shout " SAMANTHA!" i swim towards the body and see it is a little girl, i swim back while carrying her and get out of the water. I place her in the platform and try to find a pulse when i did, i do CPR on her by pumping her chest and blowing air into her mouth while holding her nose closed all that time. "SAMANTHA!SAMANTHA! Tobias keeps on shouting her name all through out with a panic voice kneeling down next to me with Lauren by her side. finally Samantha starts breathing and coughing out water from her mouth. Tobias carries her in his hands bridal style and thanks. " Thank you Tris, i will never forget this ever" he tells me as they go back inside the house. I look up in the sky and released a sigh as i also thank my dad, my guardian angel. A lady who looks like a house help comes to me and directs me inside the house to dry myself up, she introduce herself to me as Myra. I stand in the kitchen soaking wet and freezing when she brought me a towel and drape it around my shoulder i hold it against myself tightly to warm myself up.

As i continue to stand there for a while warming myself up i here Tobias voice. " Myra why don't you go ask Lauren if she has something to lend to Tris to wear, she's dripping wet" he says to her. " Oh no it's fine you don't have to do that sir" off course i have your freezing and please call me Tobias he says kindly with a smile. Myra leaves and it's just the two of as left, " Thank you for saving my sister once again, i don't know what i would do if i lost her" he tells me. It's fine and your welcome he is about to say something else when we are interrupted by Myra coming back and directing me to the bedroom which i assume it is hers to go and get changed. I take the dress and I'm shocked by it it is a short dress with blue glitters all over it, it looks like a costume dress which someone would wear to go to a Halloween party. When i put it on it reaches about my mid thigh and is tight which is able to show off all my calves i try to pull it down but it is all useless because each time i try to walk it still ride up. She gives me a hair brush and I go back to the kitchen combing my wet long blonde hair trying to remove the knots in it. Tobias has his back towards me when i enter the kitchen drinking a glass of water, he must have felt my presence and turns around. He almost chocks on his water and looks at me with wide eyes from head to toe, i kind of feel self conscience.

" Is there something wrong " i ask him trying to pull the hem of the dress a little bit lower towards my knees. he place the glass down and clear his throat. " No, i just didn't expect her to give you that kind of dress" i smile at him and answer him " yeah me neither, but thank you for everything i should really get going now." i tell him while looking at the dress and smiling. " Sure, here" he removes a card from his suit inner pocket and gives it to me. " You can call me anytime if you ever need anything" i take it from his hands and see that it is his business card with a telephone number in it. " Thank you" i tell him. I start leaving but i remember that i still have the towel wrapped in my neck, " Oh! here your towel i give it to him with a nervous smile, he takes it from my hands and smiles back. I walk out nervously with a wide smile on my face and can still feel his burning stare. I rush out of the mansion with a beautiful smile on my face as the guest were arriving and looking at me strangely like i had gone mad but nothing can take away the smile i have from my face. I get back to the bakery and release Marlene and Lynn but not without them teasing me about the dress and smile on my face, They are the only close friends i have since i got to the US. I hold the diamond chain necklace that Chris gave me years ago i always have it clasped around my neck i miss her so much and hope to see her again someday.

When i get home and unlock the door the apartment is too silent and when i turn behind towards the kitchen i come face to face with Peter's face who has a glass of water in his hands and is looking at me like I'm some kind of prey, he keeps the glass down on the counter and approaches me meanwhile i head towards the coach and put on the plastic bag which contains my wet clothes, when i turn back to face him, he is already standing in front of me. He grabs me roughly by the waist and pushed me towards him, i forcefully remove his hands from my waist and step back. " What have you been doing? you look like a whore" he says stepping closer to sniff me like some kind of a dog, i take a step back once again. " I'm not going to let you offend me" i tell him glaring at him, he tries to grab me once again but i swat his hands away. " Who are you sleeping with for them to give you that?...who?" he demands with an angry glare. " What is wrong with you Peter? I don't deserve you talking to me like that" i tell him matching he's angry glare he has always been an ass hole to me since a few years after we got together and I'm already tired of all his crap. " I work the whole day at the cafeteria making cakes, I study nursing at night and take care of the house, and you do nothing, you have just woken up" considering his messy hair and him still in his black vest and dark blue jeans i know I'm right.

He steps closer to me with his still angry glare " No don't tell me anything, you know perfectly well that i have a decent job even though they pay me very low wages" he bellows. "Aah, that's yet to be seen" i retort back. He looks like he is still considering on what to say by the way he is looking at me as if analyzing me so i decide to continue. " I hope it's true Peter because I'm not going to forgive you if you're in shady business, i have already put up with a lot of things and I'm not going to put up with it again." i tell him and start walking towards the bedroom to get ready for the graduation, i stop in my tracks and turn back to face him while he is still silent watching me with an angry glare. " Tonight they will be giving me my nursing diploma, if you even care" I tell him then continue with my way to get ready. I don't even know why i decide to tell him because i know he won't even bother to show up to be honest with myself i don't even know why I'm still together with him. My mind goes back to Tobias and i find myself smiling widely as i prepare just thinking about him with his amazing smile and beautiful dark blue oceanic eyes makes my day much better. I here the door slam and i know Peter has already left to do God knows what.

 _HOURS LATER_

I arrive back to the apartment after the graduation very happy because after all the hard work i have been doing has finally be rewarded. My mum also came to my graduation and was very proud of me, i decide to make myself coffee before going to bed, the front door open as I'm still preparing my coffee, Peter comes in and sees me standing in the kitchen considering our apartment is not too big but is a one bedroom apartment, he approaches me while staring at me directly into my eyes he stands next to me and hugs me from behind while his head rests on my shoulder and he whispers in my ear " Forgive me, i just got back from work and to be honest i couldn't come" i remove his hands away from me and move to the side " No, it doesn't surprise me. You don't care about me" i tell him looking a straight ahead, he runs his hands through my hair and then move it aside to expose my shoulder while talking " No don't say that, No one loves you and no one ever will love you like i do, and you know why i say that? because you became a woman by my side, you don't know other men and you don't know how bad they are." i remove his hands which has started traveling down my chest and go behind him to get out of the kitchen and anywhere even near him. " Look i prefer not to listen to you" i tell him as i leave the kitchen.

I got to the bedroom to my savings box to look at how much cash i have since tomorrow i have to do some renovation for the bakery and buy more stock. when i open it inside I'm left speechless because i don't have any cash in it and all my savings are gone. I start to panic and search everywhere in the bedroom but there is no trace of it. I carry my savings box back to the living room where peter is standing. " What happened with my money?" i ask him, he looks at me with a guilty look in his eyes. " I invested it, in a business." he answers me calmly as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. I glare at him, this stupid bastard. " WHY DIDN'T YOU CONSULT ME? I shout at him. he looks at me with a funny look and retorts back. " Consult who? you? he chuckles and continues " Please what do you know about business , when you can't even manage that dirty little cafeteria of yours?" i look at him with so much hurt in my eyes. " You stole from me Peter" i whisper. All of a sudden his facial expression changes and his eyes become hard and he steps closer to me. " Are you calling me a thief?, look...listen" and then he turns his he's head to the side and before i can even register it he slaps me right a cross the face and pushes me towards the coach while strangling my neck which I'm sure will form a bruise, i feel as if all the air has left my lungs and start to gasp for air.

" Do not disrespect me again" he tells me while still chocking me. Then i remembered what my dad once taught me i knee him on the groin and he finally releases me while drooling over in pain i take the advantage and get up from the coach and run towards the kitchen as he is shouting from the coach " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I take a knife breath in, out just like my dad taught me while he was teaching Chris and I about knife throwing and release it. the knife fly's across the room and sticks on the wall. Peter turns to look at me wide eyed i take another knife and walk towards him he stands up straight and looks at me like i have just lost my mind and with a fearful look on his face. " HEY ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT?" He shouts at me while i still walk towards him with the knife in my hand pointed directly towards him. I stand right in front of him with the knife pressed right on his throat. " This is the end Peter, you have never hit me and you are never going to hit me again did you hear me?" i tell him with the knife still pressed to his throat. He raises his hands up in a surrendering manner and stares at me straight in the eyes. "We are separating, I'm leaving but I'm sure, that you're going to regret this. You're going to come back to me again and i will be here with open hands to take you back. One more thing, and I'm telling you this seriously , don't even think about being with another man because i swear I'm capable of killing both you and him." he says taking a step back with each word and when his finally out of the door i release a breath i was holding, let the knife slip from my hand and fall to the ground, tears flow freely from my eyes and i fall on my knees to the ground and sob for all the pain i have gone through because of him and finally being free from that bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

I wake up to my alarm clock ringing, i dag myself out of bed and to to the bathroom to take a shower, I wrap a towel around myself and go to my walk-in closet to find some clothes. I decide to put on a black tank top with a black lacy shirt, i then pick out a pair of dark red skinny jeans and slide them on. I go over to my mirror and begin to brush out the knots in my hair. I make some pancakes for breakfast and decide to the bakery to open up. I drive to the bakery and within a few minutes i get there and start arranging everything before Marlene and Lynn get here. By the time I'm done customers start arriving and we all start with our daily routine. my mum comes by to the bakery to see how I'm doing. " Mum peter and i broke up, i got tired of all his shit and yesterday he crossed the line and i had to put him in his place" i tell her. " I'm glad honey you know i have never liked peter to begin with" i release a sigh " Yeah" i know. we continue chatting for a while since we don't live together and i rarely see her.

"Today is the day Chris and I were going too see each other, but i lost contact of her and i know nothing of her" i tell my mum with a sad face i really do miss Chris a lot. "Stop thinking about those people who brought us tragedy" my mum tells me with tears clouding her vision and she turns around and leave the bakery. she has always blame Chris and her family for my fathers death and it makes me guilty to make her upset. I watch her retrieving figure leave the bakery.

 _Flashback_

 _"Did you realize I'm wearing this Tris" Chris showed me her beautiful diamond necklace clasped around her neck. i giggled, yes Chris It's beautiful. She removed her hands behind her back to reveal to me a small, squared box wrapped with a red ribbon. i took it from her and opened it carefully to reveal a beautiful green diamond necklace just like hers. Chris, It's beautiful, thank you. " I want both of us to have one, so we can be connected forever..."_

 _End of flash back._

I'm broken out of my trance with a gun pointed to the side of my head, I'm frozen wide eyed at the stop with my hand still holding my necklace from Chris. I remain still and not panic just like how my dad taught me to react in the act of fear or danger and try to think of a way through. The guy who has a gun to my head brings his mouth closer to my ear and whispers " Now that peter isn't here you don't have anyone to protect you." i remain calm and take a look at my surrounding and see the customers together with Marlene and Lynn are on the ground with there hands on there heads while the other two men are pointing there guns and watching around for any movement, the one who has a gun to my head takes my blonde hair in his nose and sniffs it i take the advantage of his distraction and elbow him on the stomach and since he is not expecting it, he doubles over in pain to clutch his stomach and the gun falls away from his hands to the floor at a distance where he can't reach it. Through the corner of my eye as i kick him in the jaw i see someone doing the same with the other men, we fight and i end up knocking him unconscious, i go for the second one who had his back towards me and is trying to fight the unknown person who is also fighting and knock him out with a glass jar to his head and ends up breaking into million pieces, kick him in the jaw and throw his towards the wall and he falls unconscious to the floor.

I turn around and see that it's only one of them left and also has his back towards me fighting with the other person who i can see is a woman. I climb on one of the chairs and jump on his back while pulling his neck, he moves backward and hits the wall with me on his back repeatedly i finally let go and jump to the floor and kneel under the table next to where the man and the woman are now fighting, from my position i knee him on the ground and when he doubles over in pain i stand and get between them i throw a punch to his jaw and kick him in the head as he falls to the ground simultaneously me and the woman turn towards opposite direction with our backs towards each other touching, her with a gun pointed in her direction and me with nothing but a fighting posture. "It's me" i turn my head slightly to the side and see a black hair tied with a rubber since i can only see her back, but i know i can never forget that voice ever it belongs to my best friend that i have longed all this years to see. " Chris" i asked to confirm "Yes" she confirms. After everything i call the cops while they are still unconscious to take them away, they arrive shortly and take the men away. The customers are still shocked by what happen and Lynn and Marlene try to calm them down.

" Forgive us this never happens, how sad please come again, it's on the house" i apologize to the customers as they leave. Once they are gone i turn and take a few steps towards where Chris is we hug each other tightly while laughing and jumping up and down with joy. We finally release each other and look at each other while still smiling. " I still can't believe it!, you came at the right moment. Do you have a gun" I ask her while still smiling at her and her doing the same "Yes I'm a bodyguard" She tells me with so much pride in her voice while smiling widely. " Like my dad" i ask her with so much joy and admiration. "Like your dad" she confirms " Andrew was the best role model i had in life and with the parents i have" She says. " It was also my dream, but oh well i couldn't do it. I wanted to be like him" i tell her with a sigh. " If you didn't do it , it wasn't because you couldn't, you defended yourself very well.I'm proud of you. Do you still have good aim?" she asks thinking back to when my dad taught us how to shoot targets and throw knives. " Why didn't you follow your dream?" she asks me again i sigh and answer her. " It was hard making the decision to come live in Los Angeles, i met Peter he was my first and only boyfriend, we just got separated" i tell her it's true I've never dated anyone else apart from Peter.

"You know something? for a reason we found each other again, I'm going to help you. I have a very good idea" She says with a very mischievous smile and a twinkle in her eye. I look at her strangely and suspiciously wondering what she means. When we get home she tells me of her plans of helping me be a bodyguard just like my dad and i agree with her offer after all she's making my dream come true. I also agree that if i do achieve my goal I'm going to leave Marlene and Lynn in charge of the bakery since i do trust them enough to run the shop even when I'm not makes all the arrangements through the agency that she works with and tells me that she is protecting a very rich business man by the name Will and that there are only two female bodyguards in the agency she works with her and another lady by the name Shauna who works for a rich man known as Zeke.

 _ **6month later (Tris was able to be trained and became one of the best female bodyguard in the agency.)**_

Four P.O.V

It has been a few weeks now from the day i got the dreadful call informing me about my parents is the day of the funeral and I've been all over making sure everything is organized well and ready.I'm currently in the living room with Lauren and Sam waiting for the bodyguards to arrive so as to head towards the cemetery. i go over to Sam and kneel in front of her as she looks at me with expectant eyes. " I don't want you to come to the funeral" i tell her as i take her small hands in mine i know how hard it will be for her. "But i want to go please" she argues back. i was about to try and reason with her when Laureen interrupted me " Tobias i think it will be a good idea that she comes with us" i glare at her but she just continues" It's whats right they were her grandparents" she says. " Laureen please this is not up for discussion" i tell her coldly. "Please dad i loved my grandparents very much" she insisted with sad eyes "But..." i was about to continue as i get interrupted by Myra our house help. " Sir, the bodyguard have arrived" She says. "Thank you Myra please let them in" I tell her. She comes back with three well built men,with black well fitted suit following close behind her. " Sir I'm sorry to have meet you in moments like this, I'm Uriah, I'm going to be Marlene's bodyguard"he said referring to Marlene my sister as he held his hand out for a hand shake.

I take it and shake it once before releasing, The next man steps forward . I'm Eric I'm assigned to miss Lauren" he says "I'm Lauren" she says from the coach where she has sat. and the last man looked a little bit older than the rest steps forward. " I'm Amar i'm going to be taking care of your security sir" he said and i nodded to all of them. "Very well my sister is in her room, Myra please take the young man to Marlene"i tell her. " Right this way please" Myra tells him. " Thank you" after they are gone i look around and realize that Sam has no bodyguard. "My daughter's bodyguard is missing" i tell them as i turn around to look at Sam who is behind me. "Where is she?" i asked looking at both Amar and Eric. "She is parking the car" Amar says i nod my head and wait i turn to look behind me and when i turn back forward I'm left speechless, it's her even more beautiful than ever with her beautiful blue/grey eyes which are filled with schock just like mine. she is dreesed in a dark tight fitting pants, with a white tight button tshirt which fits her at all the right places showing off her curves and a dark leather jacket, she is breath taking she came forward and stood in front of me with a beautiful smile on her small lips. " I'm Tris Prior Samantha's bodyguard" She says staring directly into my eyes as i stare into hers.

Out of the corner of my eye i see Sam stand up and comes towards us. " Your the one that saved me" she tells Tris while smiling widely at her. " What?" i hear Lauren say as she comes and stand right next to me. "Yes" Tris says looking down at Sam with a wide smiling and winks at her. Lauren is still looking at Tris strangely with furrowed eyes. " She is the one that saved me when i was drowning mommy" Sam says as she goes to stand next to Lauren and takes her hands. I'm so much captivated by Tris that i can't get my eyes off her.I have been thinking about her ever since that day that she came to deliver the cake wondering if i will ever see her beautiful face ever again." I don't understand, first you come and bring cakes and now it turns out that you're a bodyguard" Lauren says next to me and I turn to give her a cold glare, Lauren can be irritating most of the time. I turn back to look at Tris when I hear her angelic voice speak" I was in a mission, if you want to ask for refrences from the agency yo..." she says "NO, it's not necessary, We are going to my Parents funeral" I interrupt her before she even gets to finish her sentence. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Lauren turns to look at me strangely but I ignore her.

"I'm very sorry sir" Tris says with a sad look at her face and I return the gesture. We all head to the Cemetary for the burial. The ceremony went on as planned and there are many guest considering my parents were very known people and respected to. As I am listening to the pastor going on with the ceremony I saw a movement through the corner of my eye. Tris who is sitting behind Samantha has moved forward in her sit and is whispering something to her ear I decide to pay close attention to hear what she is saying. "Princess, one day they taught me that the people you love and those who love you when they die they go to heaven and they turn into guardian Angels, Do you know the prayer?" tris says to her. Sam who is listening keenly nods her head very fast. and together they start the prayer. " _**My guardian Angel, my sweet companion, Don't abandon me neither night nor day. The hours that pass, they the hours of the day, if you're with me, the will be hours of joy, come to my side always, your hand in mine, guardian angel, my sweet companion."**_ they finish together and turn to look at each other with smiles plastered on their faces and I found one forming in my face too. This woman is amazing she never sees to amaze me.

Tris P.O.V

I finish my prayer with Samantha and smile at her I can see Tobias doing the same but Lauren looks at me with cold eyes I ignore her and turn back to the front. All over sudden the priest who is in his way to the sit gets shot at the back and falls to the ground. People start to scream and fall to the ground I carry sam with one had and a gun on the other as I ran towards the coffin to take cover. "Samantha!" I can hear Tobias worried voice calling her daughter. "Dad" sam calls back we exchange fire with the snipper is on top of the building. "GET DOWN ALL OF YOU!" I can hear Eric shouting. I look up in time just to see the snipper distacted and take the advantage. I stand up from behind the coffin aim my gun at the snipper on the roof,take a deep breath and fire. I see him fall from the roof down to the ground. I did it I killed that bastard. People take it as their que to leave and they go running away from the cemetery each bodyguard ensuring that their clients are safe. I suddenly feel a warm hand on my waist and turn around to be met with Tobias worried eyes. We stared at each other for a while his hands on my waist and one of mine on his bicep and the other holding the gun. He takes my shades from my eyes and that's when reality kicks in I just killed a man.


End file.
